Liquid crystal display panels are classified by the gate driver design to be a system on chip (SOC) type and a gate driver on array (GOA) type. Compared with the SOC type liquid crystal display panel, the GOA type liquid crystal display panel has the narrower border. Along with the development of science and the higher requirement on visual effects, narrowed borders of the liquid crystal display panel is the mainstream trend in the future. Therefore, the GOA type liquid crystal display panel is a more critical application compared with the SOC type liquid crystal display panel.
In an exemplary architecture of the GOA type liquid crystal display, liquid crystal (LC) molecules are filled between a top glass substrate and a bottom glass substrate and sealed by the surrounding sealant, thereby the liquid crystal molecules are fully filled on/above the GOA circuit. The liquid crystal is a polymer material, widely applied to the light and thin display technique due to the particularly physical, chemical and optical properties thereof. The liquid crystal has special optical characteristics and is sensitive to the electromagnetic field. As the liquid crystal molecules are on/above the GOA circuit in the exemplary architecture, devices in the GOA circuit can easily be affected by ionic polarization of the liquid crystal to cause residue of the direct current (DC), and a signal bus line connected with the GOA circuit is influenced by coupling to further affect the load on the signal bus line, resulting in affecting the motion of the GOA circuit to cause the unstable operation of the GOA circuit.